A Life Less Ordinary New Version
by Wormhole
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day in the city of the ancients and no one was prepared for what was about to happen...
1. Chapter 1

This story has been completely revised from the older version.

I am doing my best to get all my old stories up to date and completed. Please read and review, I need to know if there is still interest in this story to continue? Other wise I will close it down and concentrate on others.

Enjoy:).

**A Life Less Ordinary**

**Chapter One**

It was midday - John was sparring with Teyla in the training hall; Ronon was in the mess hall polishing of a plate of food, whilst Rodney and Radek were arguing over a piece of Ancient Technology, which had been discovered on a recent mission.

Elizabeth had just finished lunch and was nearing her office when she was asked to sign a requisition form from a fellow worker. When she had finished checking over the data on the pad and signed it, she continued on her way.

Seconds before she reached her office, something on the inside exploded with such a force; she was propelled backwards from the blast.

--

John and Teyla stopped fighting, when the cities alarms suddenly activated. John took hold of both sticks in one hand and rushed over to his sports bag near the window to find his mic. The minute he found it, he placed it in the relevant ear before activating it. "Report."

--

Half hour later

John found himself in the Infirmary again, a place he couldn't seem to get away from. Only this time he wasn't the causality. Elizabeth had been brought in having suffered minor injuries caused by an explosion, which emanated from her office.

Teyla was with him; Rodney and Ronon had just turned up.

"What happened? asked Rodney. "I was told there was an explosion in the Control Tower. Was anyone hurt?"

"Keep you voice down McKay." Complained John and pulled him aside for a quiet word. "Elizabeth was caught in the explosion. They're taken-care off her now."

Rodney's eyes widened in horror, "How bad?"

"Minor. She was lucky, had she arrived any sooner…" John paused on that note, not wishing to think on what could've happened.

"Do we know the cause of the explosion?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "No. A forensic team is searching for clues as we speak."

Carson appeared and he called for John's attention. "Colonel. She's awake and wishes to speak with you."

John nodded, asking the others to wait, before following. "How is she Doc?"

"She's a little shaken up, but all things considered she'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear."

Elizabeth's bed was on the far side of the room, the usual monitors all in place. Her left arm was in a sling, and a dressing covered the right side of her forehead.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw John. "It isn't as bad as it looks."

He took her hand. "I promise will find out what happened?"

Suddenly John's earpiece activated. "Sheppard."

"_Colonel," came Radek's voice, "we think we found the cause of the explosion."_

Hearing the conversation, Elizabeth shot a curious glance at John. "That was quick."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews. **Anjirika, Fitzroy, ancientesha, Kit-SGA, queerofatlantis** &** janib**. Pleased you're all still interested in this story.

Please review Chapter Two. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Two**

When John arrived, Dr. Zelenka was scooping up some kind off bluish-slimy-liquid situated around the edge off Elizabeth's now broken and burnt tabletop, he then placed the contents inside a cylinder. Being careful not to get the liquid on his gloved hands.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings, it was the first time he had seen the place properly since the explosion.

The glass situated around the office had completely shattered leaving shards of it all over the floor, both inside and out; the walls had scorch marks all over. Artefacts that were once on Elizabeth desk were now strewn all over the place, some off which were either buried under the rubble or broken.

Zelenka turned to face him and pointed to the liquid dripping onto the floor near the broken artefact that had been brought back that day, from an old creepy abandoned village. "I think this maybe the answer to our current problem."

It was one of two caskets his team had found. Elizabeth had been translating the Ancient symbols encased around the edge of this one, whilst the other was sitting in McKay's science lab. It was now in two halves on the floor.

Bending down for a closer inspection, more remains off the liquid could be seen inside, traces of it leading to the balcony outside. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The way the metal casket has ended up, I would say it was the centre of the explosion and the only thing we found inside was this stuff." Zelenka let the liquid pour into the cylinder from the piece of equipment he was holding up, it left behind a burn mark.

Standing back up, John decided to follow the blue trail leading out on to the balcony. It continued on down the outside of the tower; scorch marks had followed its path. "Zelenka! Out here."

When he showed, John pointed out the trail. "I think we may have a security breach."

--

In the science lab, the second casket was being scanned. Using safety-measures, Rodney's team had been ordered to find out if anything lay inside.

--

In the meantime John paid another visit to the Infirmary, to see if Elizabeth had identified any of the symbols. That could help them identify what might have been inside the casket.

Carson and his team had finished attending to her injuries an hour after the explosion happened, which was four hours ago. Aside from what he had already seen, she also had one rib fracture and was bed-bound for the next forty-eight hours under Doctors orders, just in case it caused any complications.

John grimaced when he saw Elizabeth struggling to sit up for a glass of water, and quickly rushed over from the entranceway to help her out. "Allow me."

Accepting his help, Elizabeth painfully swallowed down the water given to her; it felt like the most refreshing thing she'd tasted in weeks. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." John put the glass back down for her, and then pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat down. "Well. This certainly makes a change; usually it's me on the receiving end of Carson's needles."

"Enjoy it whilst it last Colonel. I don't intend to make a habit of it, like some do."

John knew that implied him and quickly put on an innocent puppy dog look. Making her laugh a bit. Causing pain to shoot up her right side. "Ouch."

"You ok?" asked John, concerned for her well-being. She held out a hand to stop him from calling a nurse and nodded.

"I'm fine. I shouldn't laugh too much that's all. Aggravates the fractured rib."

"Sorry. Listen. I came to see, if you got far with translating the ancient symbols on the caskets we found."

Once the pain eased, Elizabeth tried to rack her brains to see what she could remember. "I only identified two symbols, I was in the middle of researching the others when the explosion happened."

"What did they say?"

"Enemy and Within. Not much to go on I'm afraid. How is the investigation going?"

John was about to answer when his earpiece activated and a message from Rodney was being received.

"_No luck with the scan. It couldn't penetrate the metal casket..."_

There was a loud bang in the background, which sounded like an explosion.

Elizabeth was frantic to know what was happening, when John lost the connection. "John."

The alarms started ringing, and a medical team were already rushing out the room.

John quickly followed, leaving one word of advice to Elizabeth. "Wait here."

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all the reviews: **Kit-SGA, janib, ancientesha **and** Fitzroy**

Apologies for the long wait, been working on the other stories too and a new one is in the works.

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Arriving at the scene, John could see the damage caused by the explosion.

He didn't wait for the rescue team to gear up properly. People were trapped and with fire spreading quickly, they stood very little chance making it out alive.

Grabbing a breathing mask he went straight in bypassing everyone there. Ignoring the protests that it wasn't safe going in unprotected.

His eyes were soon stinging from the smoke and the mask was providing very little protection.

It wasn't long, before he spotted the first injured person. He could see a hand sticking out from a pile of rubble, and rushed forward to remove it from the victim.

As he did, flames had reached a pile of chemicals at the back end of the room, causing an explosion when mixed with them. It caught John by surprise as coloured flames erupted into the air. "Shit."

"Sir!"

A rescue member took over his current target to help provide medical treatment, giving him the opportunity to continue searching for others.

Few minutes later, John eventually found Rodney unconscious at the back of the large room; he was extremely close to a fire.

After a quick check, he's relieved that Rodney was relatively okay. John was about to drag him away from the fire, when Ronon appeared and with little effort, carried him out the room.

As they left the room, rescue workers are now tackling the fire and helping those still trapped inside.

John saw one other science officer being carried out before spotting Carson overseeing the operation. "Beckett!"

Carson saw them with Rodney and ordered them straight to the infirmary.

--

The infirmary was quickly filling up with the injured.

Elizabeth looked directly towards the exit and saw Ronon carrying Rodney in. "What happened?"

Ronon didn't waste time, and got straight to the point concerning her question. "Another Explosion. This time in McKay's science lab."

"Same reason?" asked Elizabeth, thinking back to the unforgettable moment, when the casket exploded in her office.

"We think so," replied John as Ronon put Rodney down on a nearby bed. "Search teams were still investigating when we left."

"What about casualties?"

John and Ronon exchanged worried glances, but it was John who answered. "We lost Dr. Rees."

Elizabeth slumped back into the pillow. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right that he died and she didn't. It felt like someone else just took her place. Filling out death reports on this expedition was the one thing she hated the most about this job.

Easing off the infirmary bed, Elizabeth took a few measly steps towards the exit. Only to be stopped by John.

Returning to the infirmary, Carson quickly rushed to investigate the burst of commotion from inside and caught his commanding officer attempting to leave without his consent. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looked over John's shoulder and saw Carson standing at the doorway. "I have a job to do Carson."

"Not on my watch. You're in no condition to return to work."

"I need to finish translating the symbols on the casket, at least let me do that."

"How? asked John. "The casket was destroyed, along with everything else in your office remember."

"I backed up all the information onto disc. So I could work on it in my quarters. I was returning to my office after doing just that, when the explosion occurred."

Carson considered the option, he wasn't happy with the idea, but this might be their only option to stop this from happening again. "I don't have time to argue. The Colonel can get the disc for you and that's final."

Elizabeth was about to protest but could clearly see she was out voted and nodded. "The disc is by my bed, next my laptop which I will need too."

John left to retrieve the items in question.

With the mater solved Carson returned to his work.

--

Elsewhere in the city, the two blobs of bluish-slimy-liquid formed together; it started to grow in shape and size.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry that it took so long again. Hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review to let me know.**

**Enjoy:).**

**Chapter Four**

John didn't see the alien liquid as he passed it on the stairway on his way to Elizabeth's quarters. It was underneath them.

The minute John was out of site, it transformed to match his appearance. The only noticeable difference was the blue symbol glowing on its right wrist. Pulling down that sleeve, it took a moment to adjust itself before following its counterpart, leaving behind bubbling liquid on the floor, in the form of footprints.

--

Reaching Elizabeth's room_, the_ John used his security clearance to open the door. His face immediately masking a sense of jealousy, that he was feeling right now. This was the first time he had seen her room and he never knew it was this big, almost three times his room size, if not bigger.

Pushing aside his thoughts, John had spotted her laptop and went to retrieve that and the disc. Before he had a chance to turn round, he felt a sting on the side of his neck and he immediately fell unconscious to the floor.

Once contact was made, his double quickly pulled back its sleeve, once again concealing the symbol used to immobilize its victim. Ignoring the contents John had come for, it left the room.

--

When John still hadn't turned up or answered any of her radio calls. Elizabeth started getting impatient.

It had been an hour already; Rodney had since come out of surgery and was awake. He was starting to annoy the hell out of her, but in a nice way. She just wished he wouldn't keep going on about the things he missed, had he been at home.

Deciding enough was enough; Elizabeth flung back her covers, and removed any equipment monitoring her vitals. This shut Rodney up, he was too gob smacked by to say anything. By the time he found his voice again, she was halfway out the door. "You're not supposed to leave yet."

"I'll be back once I got what I need. Just cover for me, will you."

"What do I tell Carson?"

A smile played on her face. "Tell him, I had a call of nature."

"He won't buy it. You've just been."

She rolled her eyes. "Then, make something up. I won't be long."

Looking wildly round the room. He spotted Carson coming out of his office and gulped. He hated situations like this; quickly, before being seen, Rodney rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

It wasn't long before he heard Carson's footsteps coming towards him and the words _bloody hell_ reaching his ears. The heart monitor wasn't working in is favour, as the beeping noise became irregular in time to his heartbeat; the more nervous he got. "Okay. Fine, you win." He moaned, knowing the machine defeated him.

He turned to face Carson's fixed disappointed stare. "It's not my fault, before you say anything. I'm not exactly in a position to stop people from coming and going. I wasn't put here to be her babysitter."

Carson slapped his radio in annoyance. "Dr. Weir…" His voice echoed back to him, and he looked under the covers to see her radio on the bed. He tired again, this time… "Colonel Sheppard." No answer.

Concerned Rodney retrieved his radio out from the bedside unit and he too tried to call … "Sheppard."

"Major Lorne. Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard are not responding to my calls."

Carson only waited a few seconds, before Lorne responded.

"_I thought Dr. Weir was with you Doc?"_

"She left without my consent, and left her radio here. I am concerned about her well-being."

"_Okay Doc. We'll take a look. Any reason she might have left? Might be able to track her easier."_

"She wanted her laptop from her quarters, Colonel Sheppard was due to get it, but failed to arrive back. You might want to try there first. Beckett out."

--

"Okay. Bad idea." Elizabeth mumbled as she stepped out of the transporter and sat down on the floor holding her stomach. Sweet pouring down her face. "Drugs did a good job, hiding the pain."

The lights in the corridor started to flicker. Her room was only around the next corner. If she could just make it to her bed, she could lie down and rest up a bit.

Elizabeth adjusted her infirmary gown, loosening the collar a bit, as the temperature seemed to rouse up a notch.

She could see a figure appear from around the corner, and was grateful to see it was John Sheppard. "Perfect timi…."

The blue gooey footprints left in his wake 'like a slug trail,' attracted her attention and she quickly scrambled up from the floor. Forgetting it wasn't there; Elizabeth automatically reached for her earpiece to call for backup and cursed when she found out.

It was obvious; the person walking towards her wasn't Sheppard. Thankfully, the transporter was right next to her, but it wouldn't respond to her demands.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews. Since I kept you waiting so long for the last two chapters. Here is Chapter Five, ahead of schedule.

Enjoy :).

**Chapter Five**

_"Within Lies the Enemy. Forever Sleep."_

As soon as it spoke those words, Elizabeth faced the intruder head on. Immediately identifying the phrase. "The words written on the casket?"

The copycat chanted them, as it moved closer. "Within Lies the Enemy. Forever Sleep... Within Lies the Enemy. Forever Sleep."

Elizabeth found herself pressed up against the door of the transporter. It was then she noticed the glow under the right sleeve of assailant. It slowly moved its hand towards her. Elizabeth recognized it as ancient text and quickly recited the symbol in that language. The minute she did, the intruder stopped and spoke in another language, a language she had never heard. It spoke so loud; neither of them heard Major Lorne shouting from behind as he and his team ran up the corridor towards them.

Elizabeth flinched, when a warning shot was fired. It hit the ground near them and the intruder turned round, before changing black into the bluish-liquid. It disappeared into the nearest access point on the wall, leaving behind bubbling hot liquid, which was quickly spreading out on the floor.

Lorne reacted immediately; the minute he was in reaching distance, he reached for Elizabeth's hand whom was stuck on the other side of it. "Dr. Weir. You need to jump now!"

The puddle was spreading further and further across, leaving Elizabeth with little space to stand and with less room to jump. She looked at Lorne's hand and reached over the mass-spread for it.

By the time she jumped it, flames where starting to show. She cleared the liquid by mere inches.

Lorne quickly pulled her into a run, before she had time to recover from a stabbing pain in her side, caused by the jump.

Seeing her quarters, Elizabeth pointed it out and let them in; the door closed the minute the liquid exploded.

The alarms once again blared out around the city.

--

Seizing the opportunity, Elizabeth ran into her bathroom and threw-up into the nearest facility, which happened to be the sink. It happened in such a rush, she completely bypassed John on the floor, the image of him sprawled out near her bed, only just registering in her mind; when she had finished throwing up, she popped her head back round the door to make sure she didn't just imagine what she just saw.

Lorne contacted the infirmary for medical assistance. Before Elizabeth collapsed into a sitting position on the floor, where she stood. Hands reaching to cup her face, as she tried to control her breathing.

--

"Not good news for you Elizabeth. I'm afraid you did crack that fractured rib." Carson explained. "But it didn't leave any permanent damage beyond that. I hope it was worth it?"

Annoyed at herself, Elizabeth dug her head further down on the pillow. "And Sheppard?"

"Merely sleeping, I can wake him any time if you wish me too."

Elizabeth nodded and Carson obeyed.

Rodney watched from his bed position as Carson injected a needle into Sheppard's arm.

They waited a few seconds, but nothing happened.

Confused, Carson ran a few tests to find out why it didn't work. When he found no reason, he scratched his head.

It was then Elizabeth spotted a few blue lines slowly spreading out across his neck and pointed it out. "Carson. Take a look at that."

Carson did. "That to me love, looks like an alien infection."

Elizabeth recited the words the intruder spoke. "Within Lies the Enemy. Forever Sleep."

Carson looked at her.

"The words on the Casket."

--

John could feel his muscles adjusting easily, with each climb up the cliff face. He stopped and looked at the view around him, the Grand Canyon always took his breath away, especially on a scorching hot day like this.

Nearing the top, he could here a rumbling noise in the distance. A noise, which got louder, the closer it, got. The minute he reached the top, he got a better look, and could see it was an Apache Helicopter, closing in on his position. He sighed; the Army had found him, on his one day off.

John soon discovered the pilot's name. Jason Momoa.

**TBC :D.**


End file.
